Watching
by HollyBlue2
Summary: Alex takes Sabina camping. But he can feel prying eyes. at first he thinks nothing of it. So he is happy to tell Sabina his scret. Alex is then captured and asked for information, he won't give it to them, he is then tourtured. Who will save him this time


Fan Fiction- Alex Rider - Watching

"Lovely day for a walk down to the lake, hey Sabina?" Alex asked

"Yeah, I suppose" she replied

They were on their way down to the lake where they were going to spend the weekend camping. Suddenly Alex heard a rustling in the bush. He stopped dead in his tracks, still holding Sabina's hand. He looked around nervously. He saw nothing.

"Do you ever get that feeling that someone is watching you?"

"No, not really."

"Oh, ok I suppose it's just me then."

They carried on walking hoping to get to the lake before dusk. They both had a green rucksack in their back with a sleeping bag tied on to. Eventually they got to the lake and started to set up camp nearby.

"Hey Alex, you know what you said earlier about that feeling that someone is watching you, well I know what you mean now."

"Why?" Alex hadn't really been listen to Sabina then because he was busy putting up the tent.

"I can feel someone watching us!" Sabina sounded scared so Alex went up to her and gave her and hug then pecked her on the cheek, Sabina blushed with embarrassment.

They finished setting up and rolled their thick sleeping bags out in the tent and came back out and lit a small fire with the wood Alex had just collected from the surrounding area. He was at all times looking around for any signs that he was being followed or watched.

There was another rustle. Alex lifted his head sharply. There was no wind. It could just be a small animal. Alex and Sabina both looked around.

"What are you looking for?"

"People, who might be watching us." He replied

"Who would be watching us here, it private land?"

Alex went off the subject to tell her something that he had wanted to tell her for ages.

"Look there's something I have to tell you" he paused for a moment.

"What is it?"

"Erm, I have a job, a special job," he started. "I'm, I'm a spy, and I work for MI6"

"Like a mini James Bond" she joked.

"You could put it like that" Alex was trying to take the matter seriously but it wasn't happening. He had an upset look on his face like he shouldn't be saying all this, when he knew someone could be watching his every moment. He carried on anyway.

"Are you being serious?"

"When would I lie to you" Alex would never lie to Sabina, although he had done for the past year or two.

"Well, why would anyone want to find you anyway?" Sabina asked consequently.

"Because they want the information"

"What information" Sabina wanted to know everything but Alex couldn't tell her. He was annoyed at that. Sabina carried on firing questions at him. He got up; Sabina's eyes followed him walking toward the tent. Alex sat don on his sleeping bag, turned towards the back of the tent so she couldn't see him.

All of a sudden he heard Sabina scream.

"Alex, Alex help me!" Alex got up and ran outside and grabbed hold the man who was holding Sabina in the air, she was kicking him violently but he wouldn't let her go.

"Let her go!" he told him. He dropped her and then grabbed Alex round the wrist and pulled him away from Sabina. He was now trapped. The man was now holding him round the waist. There was another man nearby.

"Run Sabina run, before they get you."

"I can't leave you"

"Yes you can just run, please" Sabina did as he had said and ran off towards the lake then she followed the lake round. She looked back only to see Alex lying on the floor and a man standing over him.

Alex had been knocked out with a sedative and the men were hauling him into the black van parked a little way into the woods. Sabina returned to the wooded are where the black van had been but it was long gone now. Sabina rang Jack Starbright to tell her what had happened.

"Did you get a registration number?" Jack asked

"Yes, TH03 GES" she told jack

"Oh, thanks, I will drop by to pick you up and take you home, ok"

"Yeah thank you"

Alex was being taken to a warehouse. Just as Alex was waking from the dose of sedative they lifted him out of the van and carried him roughly inside. The put him on a metal chair and locked him into it by putting leather cuffs around his writs and ankles. He tried to struggle free but the cuffs were too tight.

"What do you want from me?"

"Answers"

"To what?"

"MI6 of course"

"How can I tell you, I'm 15 my life is all school and homework, what will I know about MI6?"

The man who was asking questions gave a nod to the other man who was standing next to a machine. He pulled the lever up to the first level. Alex jumped and shook in the metal chair, his face wretched in pain. He had no idea what to do. He couldn't tell them about MI6. The electric current stopped and Alex put his head forward in exhaustion.

Jack had found the warehouse and was looking for a secret way in. There was a back way in and she crept silently through and hid behind a tall piece of wood and she could see Alex. He was still not giving answers and the men were up to level three.

"Tell me what you know of MI6." He shouted

"I'm telling you I don't know anything" he lied.

"Then what did you tell that girl earlier" the man asked, Alex had been dreading this moment.

"Erm," he started

"Well I thought I would catch you out then"

The man told the other person to put the current up to the seventh level. Alex screamed in pain. Jack couldn't watch them torture him any more. She made an appearance.

"Stop hurting him, he's my boy," she lied

"How did you get in here?"

"The back door was open"

"Let him go he doesn't know anything"

They stopped the current and let him out of the cuffs, Alex ran towards Jack.

"Sabina!" he remembered

"She safe, I took her home" she told him

"How did you find me?"

"Number plate and my brain." she laughed and then they ran out of the warehouse towards Jacks car and they drove off.

Page 3


End file.
